The Best Burger in Petropolis
by Homeydaclown
Summary: Kitty & Roz Katswell can't remember their favorite burger place after many years. So with Dudley. They go all over Petropolis to find their former favorite burger place. Comedy. Rated T.
1. The Best Damn Burger in Petropolis

**_The Best Damn Burger in Petropolis_**

**_Disclaimer. I do not own T.U.F.F. Puppy or any of its characters. They all belong to Butch Hartman. I own my OC's and places though. Kitty & Roz after eating lunch at a nationwide chain burger place, they along with Dudley decided to find the perfect place to have their burgers at. So like always, relax, read, & review!_**

It was a cool late fall day in Petropolis. It was past noon, lunchtime. And the citizens of Petropolis were going to lunch as evidenced by several people getting hot dogs from a hot dog vendor trucks. The streets & highways were also busy, because of the lunchtime rush.

Yep. Everyone were going out to get their lunch, this would include the TUFF agents too. It shows three TUFF agents. The experienced & smart, Kitty Katswell. Her fast, clever, & smart twin sister; Roz Katswell and the loud & obnoxious Dudley Puppy.

They were in Roz's car on the highway.

"Damn! Just look at all of these people on the highway going to lunch, Kitty!" Dudley said to Kitty.

"Yeah. I see, Dudley." Kitty said.

Then she turns to her two partners.

"So, where should we have lunch at?" asks Kitty.

"How about we go to JT's for lunch?" Dudley suggested. "They have great food!"

"We can't go there, Dudley." Kitty started. "Don't you remember what happen the last time?"

"Uh,..." Dudley started. "I don't remember."

"The last time we went there. You went extremely crazy over their all you can eat meat extravaganza." Kitty said.

"Oh, yeah." Dudley said as he blushes from embarrassment. "I-I forgot."

"And because of that, you are banned from going in there forever." Kitty said. "There's even a sign with your face and a slash over it."

"Yeah." Roz said as she changes lanes on the highway. "I haven't seen so much broken bones, meat, mashed potatoes, and gravy all in one place."

"Well then." Dudley started. "How about, we go to Kendy's?"

"No, not Kendy's!" Roz started. "The last time we went to Kendy's. All you had was the fucking soup and sandwich!"

"It was good, Rozzie!" Dudley said.

"I was treating you to dinner!" Roz shouted. "Remember that bet? If I lost, I would treat you to dinner at Kendy's? I lost and I was treating you to dinner. A soup & sandwich isn't dinner! It's more like a lunchtime meal or even a snack!"

Kitty, not wanting to hear about the Kendy's soup/sandwich dinner argument again speaks.

"Alright. Alright." she started. "Let me settle this."

She turns to Dudley.

"Soup and sandwich can be a meal at dinner time." she said.

Dudley smiles and nods at Roz.

Then Kitty turns to Roz.

"And I agree, sis. That he shouldn't have ordered a soup & sandwich at Kendy's." she said.

Roz smiles and nods at Dudley.

"Anyways, how about we have lunch at the Burger Emperor?" Kitty suggested before being interrupted by Dudley.

"I SMELL RONALD MCMONEYSEED'S!" he shouted loudly as he grabs the steering wheel.

"Dudley! What the hell are you doing!?" Roz exclaims.

Dudley steers the car through ten lanes of traffic causing crashes onto the off-ramp and onto the street which leads to McMoneyseed's.

Dudley stops the car.

"Alright. We're here!" Dudley said with a wide smile on his face. "All safe & sound!"

Kitty & Roz straightens out their hair.

"Damn, Duds! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Roz asks.

"Are you trying to kill us!?" Kitty asks as she fixes her hair back into its normal appearance.

"I'm sorry, girls." Dudley said. "But when the aroma from those McMoneyseed's burgers & fries hit me, I just had to take the wheel!"

"Well, we're here." Kitty said as she gets out of Roz's car. "Looks like, we're gonna have McMoneyseed's for lunch."

"Oh, well." Roz said.

Then her wristcom goes off.

She answers it.

"Agent Roz Katswell here!" she said.

"Agent Katswell." the voice shouted. "This is the Chief!"

"A-A-And Keswick!" stuttered a second voice.

"What the hell do you two want?" Roz asks.

"We want some burgers from McMoneyseed's!" the Chief barks.

"Yeah!" Keswick said. "And I want mine's medium rare and no o-o-onions! And I want an apple pie too!"

"Alright. Alright." Roz said. "I'll get you two your food. Roz out."

Then she turns off her wristcom and turn to her two partners.

"We need to get the Chief & Keswick some burgers too." she said.

"That sucks!" Kitty sniffs. "Fucking losers!"

"Come on, girls!" Dudley shouted. "Those burgers are calling my name!"

Then they all went into McMoneyseed's.

**Inside.**

The TUFF trio was sitting down at a booth by the windows. They were eating their lunch.

Roz takes a bite from her Double Quarter Pounder Dollar Burger with cheese with bacon.

"Mmmmm! This burger isn't too bad!" she said.

Kitty takes a bite from her Big Dollar.

"You can say that again, Rozzie!" she said.

Dudley downs five burgers at once.

"OH YEAH!" he exclaims. "These burgers are so fucking delicious & tasty!"

Kitty looks at Roz.

"Hey, Rozzie. Do you remember the place we used to go that haves the best burgers in Petropolis?" she asks.

"Yeah, Kitty!" Roz said. "I remember."

Dudley turns to them.

"What is this place that haves the best burgers?" he asks.

Kitty turns to him.

"Well, Dudley. There was this place that me & Roz used to hang out at." she started. "This place had the best burgers in the city!"

"Yeah!" Roz said. "They used real beef and the burgers were flame-broiled, just like at Burger Emperor!"

"And they were across the street from the park, which had a basketball court." Kitty said. "And there was also some railroad tracks next to the park."

"And it was a couple blocks down from the high school too!" Roz added.

"Park!?" Dudley asks.

Roz & Kitty turns to him.

"Yeah. That's right, Dudley!" Kitty said. "And we would always hang out at the park afterwards."

"Where is this place!?" Dudley exclaims as he grabs Kitty & Roz by the shirt collars and shakes them. "Please tell me!"

"STOP SHAKING US!" the Katswells shouted.

So, Dudley stops shaking them & let them go.

"Sorry, girls." he started. "I'm just so excited about this place, you know?"

"I know." Kitty said as she continues eating.

"How about, we go search for that old burger place, Kitty?" Roz asks. "It's not like, there's any real crimes happening at this moment anyways."

"Okay, Rozzie!" Kitty said. "But most of Petropolis have changed, so this probably gonna be a challenge!"

"Hey. We're Katswells!" Roz started. "We handle challenges with ease!"

"Yeah!" Kitty said with praise. "We can do it!"

Dudley then turns to them.

"Can I join you two?" he asks. "I just love burgers! And I can use my bloodhound nose to help you both."

"Okay, Dudley." Kitty said. "You can join us."

"Alright!" Dudley exclaims loudly. "This adventure is gonna kick ass!"

Then the Katswells finished eating their lunches.

"Alright. Let's go!" Roz said.

"You need to get Keswick's & the Chief's lunch." Kitty said.

"Oh, yeah." Roz said. "Thanks for reminding me sis!"

Then she walks up to the counter where the cashier was.

"Excuse me." she started. "What's your most pitiful burger that you have on the menu?"

"That would be the Whimpy Poor Burger, ma'am." the cashier said. "It only has mustard & ketchup."

"Great!" Roz started. "I'll take six of those & six puny, small fries, along with those watered-down sodas."

"You mean, root beer?" the Cashier asks.

"Yes." Roz said. "And I also want some of those cheap dollar apple pies."

"Okay." the Cashier said as he presses several buttons on the cash register. "That'll be $8.99, please?"

So Roz pays for the food and they gave her the Chief's & Keswick's orders.

"Alright, guys." Roz said to Kitty & Dudley. "I've got ole Keswick's & the flea's orders. Now let's go!"

Then the trio went to Roz's midnight blue Corvette and speed out of the parking lot and back to the TUFF headquarters.

* * *

><p><strong>At TUFF HQ.<strong>

The trio walks into the Chief's office, where the Chief & Keswick was sitting at the desk, starving & hungry.

"Here you go." Roz said as she tosses them the bag of burgers & fries. "Here's your lunch!"

Kitty sets down their drinks right in front of them.

"And here's your drinks too!" she said.

"It's about d-d-damn time!" Keswick sniffs angrily. "I thought, we were gonna have to st-st-st-starve to death! Or worse. Eat the sha-sha-shitty c-c-cafeteria's lunch!"

"KESWICK!" the Chief shouted. "Now, that's enough bitching from out of you!"

Then he turns to the trio.

"So, did you three enjoy your lunch?" the Chief asks with a smile on his face.

"Oh, yeah!" Dudley exclaims. "We had McMoneyseed's for lunch! I ate fifty of their Double Dollar cheeseburgers and fries! And I also had their large burp soda too!"

"That's good!" the Chief said. "So, what did you get for me & Keswick?"

"We got you each three Dollar Burgers & three Double Quarter Pounder Dollar Burger with cheese with bacon." Roz lied. "With six huge, large fries and some Sour Cherry & Lemon Homey Hollas!"

"Mmmmmm! That sounds d-d-d-delicious!" Keswick exclaims as he starts drooling.

"YES IT DOES!" the Chief exclaims loudly. "Now, give it to us, Katswells!"

"Hmmm? Maybe." Kitty started. "But I need something from you first."

The Chief rolls his eyes.

"I knew, I would have to do something!" he said in a bored tone. "What is it, Agent Katswell?"

"We're gonna need the next several days off!" Kitty said.

"Yeah!" said Roz.

"Whatever for?" the Chief asks.

"Because, our mom is going down to Las Petgas and we need to keep an eye on her." Kitty started.

"Yeah." Roz started. "She's a compulsive gambler."

The Chief then thinks about it.

"Mmmmm? It's risky." he goes on. "But since there's barely any crime happening. You two can have the next several days off!"

"ALRIGHT!" the Katswells exclaims happily.

Dudley looks over at Kitty.

"Kitty!" he said.

Kitty looks over at him.

"OH! And Dudley also needs the next several days off too." she started. "He needs to build an add-on to his mom's house."

Dudley nods in agreement.

"Yeah!" he said.

"Alright, Agent Puppy." the Chief said. "You can have the next several days off."

"ALRIGHT!" Dudley exclaims happy as the Chief goes onto his computer and maded the arrangements.

"There! Everything is arranged!" the Chief exclaims. "You three have the next several days off!"

"Now, give us over f-f-food, before we starve!" Keswick bitched.

"Alright, _Keswuss_." Kitty said. "Here's your food."

She gives them their food.

"Now, we're out!" Roz said.

Then the trio runs out of the office.

The Chief & Keswick took out the so-called Dollar Burgers & Double Quarter Pounder Dollar Burger with cheese with bacon.

"Hey! These burgers aren't the Double Quarter Pounder D-D-Dollar Burgers or the D-D-D-Dollar Burgers!" Keswick sniffs. "These are those W-W-Whimpy burgers!"

"And these aren't the large fries!" the Chief started. "These are the small, puny fries!"

"And this is the w-w-watered down Root b-b-beer!" Keswick sniffs. "Those ba-ba-bitches tricked us!"

"Oh, well." the Chief sighed. "It's better than the cafeteria's food."

Then they both started eating their lunch.

**At the TUFF trio's cubicals.**

The TUFF trio was planning for their days off.

"Oh boy! I can't wait to find that special burger place, Kitty!" Dudley exclaims loudly.

"Yes. Yes. I know, Dudley." Kitty said as she turns to Roz. "This is gonna kick ass, Rozzie!"

"Yeah, sis!" Roz said as she writes something down on a notepad. "I'm writing down a lot of our old burger places, that we used to hangout at!"

"That's great, Rozzie!" Kitty exclaims as she sits back in her chair. "I hope, that it's still open."

"Hopefully." Roz said. "We gotta look on the positive side, sis."

"Yeah!" said Kitty.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Dudley asks.

"We update on criminal's statues, Duds." Kitty said as she turns back to her computer.

"Normal work." Roz said as she clicks onto two criminal profiles.

"Okay then." Dudley said as he clicks onto his Headpage account on his computer.

Then the TUFF trio worked for the rest of the day, until they punched out for the day.


	2. A Delicious Day

A Delicious Day

It was the very next day now. And Kitty was getting ready for the adventure. She was wearing a dark green t-shirt with a black vest. Black jeans, white socks, & black Nikes with dark green laces. Her hair was in a ponytail. She picks up her wallet and opens it.

"Ahhhhhh! I've got plenty of money!" she said as she looks at her cash. "Great! Now to wait for Roz!"

Then she sits down on her couch and watches a little bit of TV.

Meanwhile Roz was on her way to Dudley's house.

"Oh, man! I can't wait to find that burger place!" she said. "My stomach is just rumbling from thinking about it!"

She drives onto the off-ramp and onto the street that leads to Peg's house.

Dudley was sitting on the porch with a bag and his wallet.

"Oh boy! This is gonna be a kick-ass week!" he exclaims loudly. "I just love burgers!"

Then Peg walks up to him.

"Dudley. Where's your jacket?" she asks. "It's cold out here. I don't want you to catch a nasty cold."

"I'm not wearing it, mom!" Dudley sniffs. "I'm a grown man! I can take care of myself!"

Then Roz pulls up in front of the house in her dark midnight blue corvette.

Peg looks at her.

"What the hell is Samantha is doing here?" she asks Dudley. "You & her aren't dating each other are ya?"

"MOM!" Dudley shouted as Roz walks up to the porch.

"What's up, Duds?" Roz asks.

Peg turns to her.

"Hello there, _Samantha_. How are you today?" she greeted Roz.

"I'm fine!" Roz replies in an irritated tone. "And it's _Roz_!"

"Whatever." Peg said.

Roz ignores her and turns to Dudley.

"So, are you ready for our day?" she asks him.

"Hell yeah, Rozzie!" exclaims Dudley loudly.

"DUDLEY!" shouted Peg.

"Shut the hell up, mom!" Dudley hollers back at Peg.

Then he turns back to Roz.

"I'm ready for this great day!" he said.

"That's great!" Roz said as she takes out her keys. "Come on. Let's go and get Kitty!"

"Okay." Dudley said.

Then they walked off the porch and towards Roz's car.

"BE CAREFUL WITH MY LITTLE DUDLEY, SAMANTHA!" Peg called after them.

Dudley turns red from embarrassment & anger.

"I fucking hate her so motherfucking much!" Dudley mutters.

"I hate her too, Duds!" Roz said as she puts the keys into the ignition and starts up the car. "Let's go!"

Then she speeds out of the driveway and onto the street. And she speeds off towards Kitty's apartment.

"Geez. What's up in Samantha's ass for her to speed off like that?" Peg asks oblivious to what had happened between the two of them. "I dunno. It's probably a cat thing."

Then she goes back into the house.

**At Kitty's apartment.**

Roz rings the doorbell.

Kitty looks at the monitor and sees them.

"Hey, guys." she greeted. "I'm coming!"

Then she turns off everything in her apartment and walks out of it, locking the door behind her.

"So, are you guys ready for today!?" she asks with a smile on her face.

"We sure are, sis!" Roz replies.

"Great!" Kitty said. "Now, let's go!"

Then they get into Roz's car and Roz pulls away.

"So, where to first, girls?" Dudley asks.

Kitty takes out the list, that Roz had maded yesterday.

"First, we're going to George's Grilled Burgers!" she said. "I remember that place! It's just down from the Cat Walk Apartments! Their burgers are delicious!"

"Okay." Roz said. "Off to George's Grilled Burgers!"

Then they pull into a parking lot, which had a photo of a moose flipping burgers over a grill, which said; 'George's Grilled Burgers' on a restaurant.

Dudley quickly jumps out of Roz's car.

"Oh, boy! Those burgers smell delicious!" he exclaims as he runs into the restaurant with Kitty & Roz following.

They sit at a table and sit down and looked at the menu.

"Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy!" Dudley exclaims as he looks at the pictures of the burgers on the menu. "Just look at all of the burgers, Kitty!"

"I see, Dudley." Kitty said as she started looking through the menu.

Roz looks through the menu.

"Mmmmmmm! These burgers look delicious!" she exclaims. "I think, I know what I'm gonna get!"

Then an orangish female cat with brown hair and blue eyes walks up to the trio. She was wearing a blue waitress shirt, black pants, and black sneakers.

She was the very same cat girl who was hugging & grinding Dudley from the episode of; 'Iron Mutt'.

"Like, hello there." she greeted with a smile on her face. "My name is Lindsey. Like, how can I help you & junk?"

"Hey, Lindsey. It's me. Kitty." Kitty said.

"Oh! Hey, Kitty!" Lindsey greeted. "Like, how are you?"

"I'm fine!" Kitty said with a smile on her face.

"Like, I see that you brought some friends along with you." Lindsey said as she looked at Roz & Dudley.

"Yeah. These are my partners; Dudley Puppy and Roz Katswell." Kitty started.

"Wait. You're Roz Katswell!?" Lindsey asks. "The real Roz Katswell!? The famous Roz Katswell!?"

"Yes." Roz said. "Heard of me?"

"Like, yes!" Lindsey exclaims. "Kitty has told me so much about you! You were with the police like, in Seattle. And then went to work on the SWAT team!"

"That's right!" Roz said.

"Cool!" Lindsey said as she took out a small notepad. "Like, so what do you guys want & junk?"

Roz looks at her menu.

"I would like the Spicy BBQ Cheeseburger with extra bacon and make it well done, please?" Roz said. "Three of those, please?"

"Okay." Lindsey said as she turns to Dudley. "And for you, big man?"

"I'll take ten quadruple BBQ bacon cheeseburgers!" Dudley said. "With large fries. A large Sour Watermelon Homey Holla. Extra bacon and extra barbeque sauce, please!?"

"Like, okay then!" Lindsey said as she turns to Kitty. "And you'll have the usual, right Kitty?"

"Yeah!" Kitty said. "Six triple quarter pounder burgers with bacon. A large fry and a Citrus Homey Holla."

"Like, okay!" Lindsey said. "I'll get those orders in for ya!"

Then she leaves to put those orders in.

"Oh, boy! I can't wait to try those burgers!" Dudley exclaims as he licks his lips and his stomach rumbles loudly.

"I know, that you can't, Duds baby!" Kitty said as she turns to Roz. "You're gonna enjoy these burgers, sis! They're so fucking good!"

"But is it the place that we used to go as teenagers." Roz started. "That's the $65.9 million dollar question."

"I don't know, Rozzie." Kitty said. "It could be."

Soon Lindsey returns with the trio's food.

"Like, here's your food, guys!" she said as she gives them their food. "Like, enjoy & junk!"

Then she walks away.

"Alright guys." Kitty started. "LET'S DIG IN!"

Then they all started eating their burgers.

"Mmmmm! This is delicious!" Roz said.

"Oh, man! It feels like, there's an orgy in my mouth!" Dudley said as he eats his burger.

"Mmmmmm!" Kitty said. "Delicious!"

The trio feast on their delicious food.

Soon, they were finished.

"HAAAAAAAAA! That was delicious!" Roz said as she burps loudly.

"Yep! It sure was, Rozzie!" Dudley said as he burps so loud that the windows shook.

"Yes it was!" Kitty said.

"But is it the place we went to, when we was teenagers?" Roz asks as Lindsey walks up to the table. "Lindsey. How long, this place has been open?"

"Like, this place has been open since; 2001." Lindsey replies.

"This is not the place, guys." Roz said as she takes out her notes and writes something down. "But the burgers are damn delicious!"

"HELL YEAH!" Dudley exclaims.

Kitty turns to Lindsey.

"How much is that, Lindsey?" she asks.

"It's; $35.65." Lindsey said.

Then Kitty pays her the cash.

"Thank you!" Lindsey said. "Like, come again!"

The trio walks out.

"So, where to next, girls?" Dudley asks.

Roz looks at her list.

"Next is; Burger Emperor!" she said.

"Great!" Kitty exclaims as she gets into Roz's sports car. "I just love their flame-boiled burgers with extra cheese & bacon!"

"So do I!" Roz said as she & Dudley get into the car.

"I love their toys!" Dudley exclaims as he turns to Kitty. "Can I get a toy there, Kitty?"

"Sure, Dudley." Kitty said.

"Great!" Dudley exclaims as Roz turns the ignition on in the car and speeds off for Burger Emperor.

* * *

><p>Soon, they pull up in front of Burger Emperor.<p>

"Here we are!" Roz said as she turns off the ignition. "Burger Emperor!"

Dudley jumps out of the car and runs over to the doors as Kitty & Roz follows.

**Inside.**

The trio walks up to the counter. A twenty something female red fox turns to them.

"Hello, I'm Nancy and welcome to Burger Emperor." she started. "May I have your order?"

"I'll take three Double Giant Rulers with extra bacon, ketchup & cheese." Roz started. "Well done. I also want a medium sized fries and a medium sized drink."

"Okay." Nancy said as she presses several buttons on the cash register. She turns to Kitty. "And you Mrs.?"

"I'll take the same thing, except I want two burgers and a medium sized iced lemon tea." Kitty said.

"Alright." Nancy said as she gets down Kitty's order. She turns to Dudley. "And what do you want, sir?"

"I want the Prince meal with extra bacon & cheese!" Dudley said. "With an extra large Pepsi! And I want a toy too!"

"Okay, sir." Nancy said as she gets down Dudley's order. "A male toy, right?"

"Well, duh!" said Dudley sarcastically.

Then Nancy totaled all up.

"That'll be; $40.95!" she said.

So Roz pays for the food and Nancy gives her change.

"Here you go!" Nancy said. "You food will be up here soon."

Kitty turns to Dudley.

"Come on, Dudley. Let's get a table." she said.

"I wanna go to the ball room, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said.

"Okay, Dudley." Kitty said. "I'll call you when the food arrives."

"HI-GEE-GEE!" Dudley shouted his catchphrase as he runs into the ball room.

He jumps into the ball pit and started swimming in it, sort to speak.

"Hee! Ha!Ha!" Dudley laughs as he 'swims' through the balls.

Kitty smiles as she goes to a table and sits down.

Soon, Roz walks to the table with a tray of their food & drinks.

"I've got the food!" she said as she sets the tray down on the table.

"Great!" Kitty said as she turns her head towards the direction of the ball room. "Dud.."

Dudley rushes up to the table with a wide grin on his face.

"Ley." Kitty said. "Anyways. Let's enjoy our food!"

Then she takes a bite from her Double Giant Ruler with extra cheese, bacon, & ketchup.

"Mmmmmm! It's so delicious!" she exclaims. "It's so juicy!"

Roz takes a bite from hers.

"Mmmmmmm! I just love the flame boiled taste!" she said as she of the ketchup fell onto her chin.

"You got a little ketchup on your chin, Rozzie." Dudley said as he gets a napkin and wipes Roz's chin. "There! It's off!"

"Thanks, Duds!" Roz said.

"You're welcome, Rozzie!" Dudley said as he grabs his burger. "Now. LET'S CONTINUE EATING!"

Then he takes a huge bite from his burger.

"YEAH!" Roz exclaims as she continues eating.

Soon.

The TUFF trio was finished.

"Ahhhhhh! That was delicious!" Kitty said as she burps loudly.

"Haaaaaa! It sure was, sis!" said Roz as she also burps loudly.

Dudley patted his full belly and burps louder than both Katswell twins.

"Damn, Duds!" Roz said. "That was quite a burp!"

"Yeah!" Kitty said.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Thanks, girls!" Dudley said. "So, was this the place that you two were looking for?"

"No. This is definitely not the place, Dudley." Kitty said as she wipes her mouth with a napkin.

"But their burgers are so fucking good, though!" Roz added. "They're way better than McMoneyseed's! Must remember to eat here more often!"

"So, where to next, Kitty?" Dudley asks.

Kitty looks at her notepad.

"We're going to P & K's burgers next!" she said. "They have giant burgers there."

"OH BOY! GIANT BURGERS!" Dudley shouted."That sounds delicious!"

"Yes it does, Duds!" Roz said as she takes out her keys. "Let's go!"

Then the TUFF trio jumps into Roz's car and she speeds off for P & K burger's.

* * *

><p><strong>At P &amp; K's burgers.<strong>

The TUFF trio jumps out of Roz's car and went inside. They sat at a table as a tan female cat with black stripes, black hair in a ponytail walks up. She was also in a red shirt, dark blue jeans and black shoes.

"Hello and welcome to P & K's burgers. Home of the original giant whopper burger!" she said. "I'm Mary and I'll be your waitress today!"

Dudley smiles at her.

"I'm Dudley and I'll be your patron today!" he said as Mary gives the TUFF trio their menus.

Mary laughs as she took out her notepad.

"So, what can I get for you three?" she asks.

Kitty looks at her menu and comes up with a decision.

"I'll take the giant double burger with three cheeses." she said.

"Alright!" Mary said as she starts writing down Kitty's order. "How do you want the burger? Rare. Medium rare or well done?"

"Well done, please?" Kitty asks.

"Okay." Mary said. "Do you want sides with it?"

"Yes, please?" Kitty said. "I'll take the garden salad with french dressing with a Blackcherry & lemon Homey Holla."

"Okay." Mary said as she turns to Roz. "What will you have, Mrs.?"

"I'll take the triple quarter pounder with bacon & cheese!" Roz started. "I want plenty of ketchup! I want it well done! And I want a side of large fries and a Citrus Homey Holla too!"

"Alright!" Mary said as she writes down Roz's order and turns to Dudley. "What do you want, hon?"

"I want four of the original giant whopper burgers!" Dudley exclaims. "I want them medium rare with extra ketchup, bacon, & cheese! I also want twenty ultra giant burgers prepared the same way..."

"Uh, sir." Mary started. "There's not enough cows in the world to fulfill that last order, sir."

"Alright." Dudley said. "I'll take the first order with five orders of large fries with a super large Toilet Cola, please?"

"Okay, sir!" Mary said as she writes down Dudley's order. "So, let me get this straight. You all want a giant double burger with three cheeses. Well done. With a garden salad with french dressing and a Blackcherry & lemon Homey Holla. A triple quarter pounder with bacon & cheese with plenty of ketchup. Well done. With a side of large fries and a Citrus Homey Holla. Four original giant whopper burgers. Medium rare with extra ketchup, bacon, & cheese. Five orders of large fries with a super large Toilet Cola. Is that right?"

"YEAH!" the TUFF trio exclaims happily.

"Okay! I'll get those orders in for you guys!" Mary said as she turns and walks to the kitchen.

The TUFF trio looks around the restaurant.

"This is a pretty good atmosphere here, huh?" Kitty asks.

"Yeah! It sure is, sis!" Roz said.

"It's pretty cool!" Dudley said as he turns towards the kitchen and hears the burgers & bacon cooking on the grill. "I can hear those burgers & bacon being cooked on the grill right now!"

Roz also turns to the direction of the kitchen and hears the fries being put into the fry basket and the fry basket being put into the fry vat.

"I can also hear the fries being cooked in the fry vat, too!" she said.

"Wow! This is a pretty good place here!" Kitty exclaims. "You can hear the food being prepared from the kitchen! Places doesn't do that anymore!"

"Yeah!" Dudley said. "There's not too many places that have you see the food being prepared, either!"

"But can this be the place?" Roz said. "That is the big question."

"It could be." Kitty said. "We just have to find out."

Soon, the trio's food was done and Mary walks up to the trio's table with a tray of food.

"Alright, guys." Mary started. "Here's your food!"

Then she serve the trio their food and drinks.

"Okay. If you guys need anything, just holler!" Mary said as she walks away.

"LET'S EAT!" Roz exclaims as she started eating her giant triple quarter pounder burger with bacon & cheese. "Mmmmmmmm! Delicious!"

Kitty & Dudley started eating their burgers too.

"Mmmmmm! This is delicious!" Kitty said.

"Oh yeah!" Dudley exclaims as he eats some of his fries. "This is heaven! This is way better than Snapdonald's!"

Kitty & Roz looks at Dudley with shocked look on their faces.

"What?" Dudley asks.

"You actually ate there?" Kitty asks.

"Yeah." Dudley said. "Snaptrap's burgers weren't too bad, despite him being a villain!"

Roz shrugs her shoulders at Kitty.

"I don't know, sis." Roz started. "It takes someone with powerful taste buds to eat Snaptrap's shitty cooking and it looks Duds have them!"

"Yeah." Kitty said as she continues eating.

**Two hours later.**

The trio was finished with their giant burgers.

"HAAAAAAAAA! That was delicious!" Kitty said as she burps loudly.

"HAAAAAAAAA! It sure was, sis!" Roz said as she also burps loudly.

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRPPPPPPP!" Dudley burps loudly. "Those were some delicious burgers!"

Then Mary walks up to them.

"Are you guys done?" she asks as she starts taking away the empty plates & trays.

"Oh, yeah!" Dudley said as he patted his really full stomach.

Kitty turns to Mary.

"Mary." she started. "How long has this place been open?"

"This place first opened in 1996." Mary said. "It always been at this location."

"Oh." Roz said as she looks at Kitty.

"That's nice to know." Kitty said.

"Is that all?" Mary asks.

"I think, we're done here, Mary." Kitty said. "Give us the check please?"

Mary nods and went to get the check. She soon returns with the check.

"Here you go." she said as she gives Kitty the check.

Kitty looks at the check.

"$89.90?" she read outloud. "Okay!"

Then she takes out her wallet and pays for their meals.

"Here's a 100." she said as she gives Mary the $100 dollar bill. "Keep the change!"

"Thanks!" Mary said with a wide smile on her face. "Please come again soon!"

Kitty, Roz, & Dudley walks to Roz's car.

"Oh man! I'm so fucking full, Kitty!" Dudley said.

"Me too, Dudleykins!" Kitty said.

Roz turns to the other two.

"Hey, guys. Let's go relax at a park." she started. "I really need to sleep off those giant burgers."

"Yeah! Good idea, Rozzie!" Kitty said as she burps loudly.

"OH BOY! PARK!" Dudley exclaims loudly. "I LOVE GOING TO THE PARK, KIT-KAT!"

"I know you do, Dudley." Kitty said.

Then Roz starts up the car and the trio goes to a park.

* * *

><p><strong>At the park.<strong>

The TUFF trio were relaxing on a blanket that Roz had brought. They were underneath a shady tree.

"Haaaaaa! This feels good!" Kitty sighs peacefully.

"Yeah!" Roz said as she also sighs peacefully. "I have never been this fucking full!"

"I have!" Dudley said sleepily. "I was this full sometime last week."

Both Kitty & Roz laughs.

"You sure love your food, don't you Duds?" Roz asks sleepily.

Dudley didn't respond.

"Duds?" Roz asks.

Kitty turns to Dudley and sees that he was fast asleep.

"He's fast asleep, Rozzie." Kitty said.

"Oh." Roz said getting comfortable. "Let's do that, sis!"

"Okay." Kitty said also getting comfortable. "Let's get some forty winks and then go to one more place for the day."

"Alright, sis!" Roz yawns. "It's a plan!"

"Great!" Kitty said. "Goodnight, Roz."

"Goodnight, Kitty." Roz replies.

Then the Katswell sisters went happily to sleep.

**Later.**

It was almost sunset and the trio were waking up from their naps now.

"Oh man! That was quite a nap!" Kitty said as she stretched.

Roz looks at her watch.

"Damn! It's almost 9:00!" she exclaims. "So, do you guys wanna go to one more place, before calling it a night?"

"Sure!" Dudley exclaims. "I know, just the right place to go to!"

"What's that?" Kitty asks.

"Black Castle!" Dudley exclaims as he takes out a piece of paper. "Home of the quad-burger!"

"Mmmmm! That sounds really good, Duds!" Roz said as she takes out her keys. "Let's go!"

Then they hopped into Roz's car and went to Black Castle.

* * *

><p><strong>At Black Castle.<strong>

The trio walks up to the counter. A red fox with short black hair, black eyes, in a black shirt, black jeans, black Nikes with dark trim, black hat with dark blue lettering and white socks walks up to the counter.

"Hello. Welcome to Black Castle. I'm Kimberly. Can I have your order?" she said.

"Yeah." Dudley started. "I would like eight quad-burgers with extra bacon & cheese. Four extra large curly fries and a large Toilet Cola, please?"

"Okay." Kimberly said as she presses buttons on the cash register. She turns to Roz. "And what are you gonna order, Mrs.?"

"I'll take three quad-burgers with extra cheese, extra bacon, ketchup & barbeque sauce!" Roz started. "I'll also take two large curly fries and a medium citrus Homey Holla."

"Alright!" Kimberly said as she presses buttons on the cash register again. She turns to Kitty. "And you, Mrs.?"

"I'll take the same thing as hers." Kitty started. "Except I'll take two medium-sized fries and a small citrus Homey Holla, please?"

"Okay." Kimberly said as she presses the buttons on the cash register. "Is that all?"

"Yep!" the TUFF trio exclaims.

"Okay!" Kimberly said as she presses the buttons on the cash register once again. "The total is; $55.76!"

Kitty takes out her small black purse, but Dudley stops her.

"Wait a minute, Kit-Kat." he started. "I'm gonna pay for this."

Kitty smiles at him.

"Thank you, Dudley. That's really gentleman of you." she said.

So, Dudley pays for the food and Kimberly gives him the cash receipt.

"Let's go get a table, girls!" Dudley said.

Then they went to a table and sat down. Roz looks around at all of the patrons eating & enjoying their dinners.

"Look at all these people in here eating!" she exclaims.

"Yeah!" Kitty said. "Looks like, they're having a good time too! The burgers must be really good!"

"Of course they are!" started Dudley. "Black Castle have really delicious burgers! Their fries are definitely good!"

Then Kimberly walks up to the trio's table with three trays.

"Alright, guys. Here's your food!" she said as she gives the TUFF trio their orders. "Enjoy your meal!"

Then she walks back to the counter.

Dudley picks up one of his burgers.

"Alright, girls." he started. "Let's start eating!"

Then he takes a big bite from his burger.

"Mmmmmmm!"

Roz takes a bite from one of her quad-burgers with extra cheese, extra bacon, ketchup, & barbecue sauce.

"Mmmmmm! Delicious!" she exclaims. "This is so fucking good!"

She takes another bite as Kitty takes a bite from her own quad-burger with extra cheese, extra bacon, ketchup, & barbecue sauce.

"Mmmmmm! Oh yeah! You two are right!" she started. "This is definitely delicious! How's the fries?"

She tries one of the curly fries.

"Mmmmm! These fries are the best!" Kitty exclaims.

Roz tries a fry.

"Damn! You're right there, sis!" she exclaims. "They are!"

The trio enjoy their meal.

Soon, they were finished.

"HAAAAAAAAA! That was very delicious!" Kitty said as she burps loudly.

"Yep! It sure was, sis!" Roz said as she burps loudly.

"See? I told you so, girls!" Dudley said as he let out a huge burp which was so loud that the entire restaurant shook.

"But is it the place, we went to as teenagers?" Kitty asks. "That's the magic question."

Then Kimberly walks back up to the table.

"Is everything okay?" she asks.

Roz turns to her.

"Yes they are, Kimberly." she started. "But there's one thing that we would like to know."

"Okay." Kimberly said. "What is it?"

"How long this place has been open?" Kitty asks.

"We've been open since 1999." Kimberly replies. "Why did you ask?"

Then both Kitty & Roz started explaining to her about the whole idea of finding their favorite burger place.

"Ah, I see." Kimberly said. "Well, good luck to that!"

"Thanks!" both Katswell sisters said in unison.

Kitty looks at her watch.

"Oh shit! It's almost 11:00! We must get you home, Dudley." Kitty said.

"Alright, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he stood up. "Looks like, my job is done! Hee! Hee! Hee!"

"Let's go, you two." Roz said as she took out her car keys.

Then the trio lefted Black Castle and went to Peg's house.

* * *

><p><strong>At Peg's house.<strong>

Peg was standing on the porch, waiting impatiently for them.

Roz pulls up in the driveway and Dudley gets out of the car.

"This was a pretty good day girls!" Dudley said. "Can't wait till tomorrow! BURP!"

"It sure was a good day, Duds!" Kitty said.

"DUDLEY! Where the hell have you been!?" Peg bitched."Do you know what time it is!?"

"God! Get off my ass, mom!" Dudley shouted at her.

Then he turns to Kitty & Roz.

"So lunch time tomorrow then?"

"Yes, Duds." Kitty laughs. "Lunch time."

"That's fine with me!" Roz said.

"HI-GEE-GEE!" Dudley said as he walks off to the house.

"It's time for bed, young man!" bitches Peg.

"SHUT UP!" Dudley shouted.

Kitty turns to Roz.

"Damn. Dudley really needs to find his own place." she said.

"Yeah." Roz said. "Not that tree house that he builted in the backyard, either. Anyways, let's go home, sis."

Then she backs out of the driveway and speeds off for Kitty's apartment.

* * *

><p>Soon, Kitty was getting herself ready for bed now.<p>

"HAAAAAA! That was quite a day!" she said as she got into her bed. "We ate plenty of burgers, but we didn't find our old burger place. Well, we have plenty of time, before our time off is up to find it!"

Then she yawns.

"Oh god! I'm so sleepy." Kitty said as she covers herself up. "What a delicious day."

She relaxes a bit & then falls asleep for the night.


	3. Burger Accomplishment

Burger Accomplishment

It was a cloudy day in Petropolis. There was a cool breeze blowing and it looked like it was about to storm like shit. Anyways, it shows Roz's house now. She had just woke up.

"Oh man! That was a great sleep!" Roz said as she started to stretches. "Time to get up and get ready for my day!"

Then she gets up and gets her day started.

Soon, she was all dressed up. She goes to the refrigerator and took out a sour orange & lemon Homey Holla energy drink and opens it. She starts to drink it.

"Ahhhhh! There's nothing like drinking a sour orange & lemon Homey Holla energy drink in the morning!" Roz said as she burps loudly. "Now, to call sis to see how she's doing!"

Then she took out her phone and calls Kitty.

Meanwhile at Kitty's.

Kitty was relaxing on her couch, eating some Fringles Potato crisps.

"Mmmmm! These Fringles Potato crisps are delicious!" she said as she eats her snack. "Especially the sour cream & onion flavor and the pizza flavor!"

Then her phone rings.

"Ah! There's the phone!" she said as she picks up her phone and opens it. "Hello. Kitty Katswell here."

"Hey, sis!" Roz greeted. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm great, Rozzie!" Kitty exclaims. "I have a feeling that we're gonna find our favorite burger place today!"

"You think so, sis?" Roz asks.

"Yeah!" Kitty said. "I can feel it!"

"That's great, sis!" Roz said. "So, you're gonna come by and pick me up?"

"Yes." Kitty replies.

"Okay, sis. I'll be waiting for you." Roz started before she stopped. "So, when are you gonna be here? What time?"

"About lunch time." Kitty said. "This will give us plenty of time for the restaurants to switch to their lunch & dinner menus as well as some of them to open up for the day."

"Okay, sis!" Roz said. "I'll be waiting!"

Then she hangs up as Kitty did.

"Yep. We're gonna find our old burger place today!"

Then Kitty puts her phone away and went back to watching TV.

* * *

><p><strong>A couple of hours later.<strong>

Kitty was at Roz's house. Kitty was wearing a black jacket over her green shirt, black vest with black jeans and black high heel boots with dark green trim.

She rings the doorbell and Roz immediately answers the door.

Roz was wearing a dark blue shirt, black vest, & a black hat. She was also in a pair of black jeans and wearing black high heel boots with dark blue trim and a black hat.

"Hey, Rozzie!" Kitty greeted.

"Hey, Kitty!" Roz greeted back. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, sis!" Kitty said. "So, ready to go?"

"Yep. I sure am!" Roz said as she grabs her jacket and puts it on. "Let's go!"

"Do you have an umbrella?" Kitty asks. "Because, it's still looks like it's gonna rain."

Then Roz took out a black umbrella from hammerspace.

"Yep! I have one, sis!" she said. "Now, let's go get Duds!"

"Okay!" Kitty said.

Then Roz closes & locks the front door behind her. Then the Katswell twins walked to Kitty's car and jumped in it. Kitty starts it up and speeds off for Peg's house.

* * *

><p><strong>At Peg's house.<strong>

Roz jumps out of the car and went up to Peg's porch. She rings the doorbell and Peg immediately answers it. She looks at her.

"Oh. Hey, Samantha." Peg started as she gotten Roz's name wrong once again. "What do you want?"

"It's Roz!" Roz said angrily.

"Whatever." Peg said not really noticing Roz's anger. "Like I said, earlier. What do you want?"

"I'm here to pick up Dudley." Roz said.

"Where are you two going?" Peg asks as she raises an eyebrow. "You're both are not gonna do the deed are you?"

Before Roz can respond; Dudley walks up.

"Hey, Rozzie!" Dudley greeted with a smile on his face. "Are you & Kitty both pumped up for today!?"

"I sure am, Duds!" Roz started. "Now, let's go! Your mom is starting to get on my nerves."

"Okay, Rozzie!" Dudley said as he walks pass Peg. "Excuse me, mom."

"Dudley. Put your jacket on!" Peg bitches. "It looks like rain. You're gonna catch a cold!"

"Don't worry about me, mom." Dudley started. "Both Roz & Kitty have umbrellas and they'll keep me dry!"

Then he hops into Kitty's car as well as Roz. Dudley turns to Kitty.

"Step on it, Kitty!" he shouted. "Before she comes on over here!"

"Right, Dudley!" Kitty said as she steps on the gas pedal and speeds the hell away from Peg's house. Peg looks and blinks.

"Geez. What's up Mitzy's ass?" she asks to herself. "It must be that time of the month for them or some type of shit like that? Oh, well. Whatever."

Then she goes back inside.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the road. Dudley was talking to the Katswells.<p>

"So, girls. Where are we gonna head to today?" he asks.

Roz takes out her small notepad.

"First, we're gonna head to 'Kevin's Burgers'. Then we head to 'Doug's place'. Then we head for 'G.R. Gourmet Burgers' and then we head for 'Grey's Cheeseburgers & more'!" Roz said.

"That sounds nice, Rozzie!" Dudley said as he licks his lips.

"Yep! It sure does!" Kitty said as she makes a turn. "First up! 'Kevin's Burgers'!"

They keep going until they found a restaurant that had a sign that said; 'Kevin's Burgers'. They pulled into the parking lot.

"Here we are!" Kitty said as she turns off the ignition to the car. "'Kevin's Burgers'!"

"OH BOY!" Dudley shouted as he jumps out of the car. "The last one's in is; Keswick's significant other!"

Then Roz & Kitty quickly jumped out of the car and runs towards the door before Dudley. They went inside and walked over to the counter. Kitty turns to Dudley.

"Ha! You're Keswick's significant other, Dudleykins!" she said in a teasing voice.

"Awww, dammit!" Dudley sniffs as he kicks a napkin, but he slips on it and falls on his ass hard.

Then a yellowish female dog with blonde hair, which was in a ponytail, walks up to the cash register. She was wearing a black shirt, black pants, black shoes, & a black hat. She also had black eyes.

"Hi, I'm Amanda." she started. "Welcome to 'Kevin's Burgers'! How can I help you?"

"Yes." Roz started. "I would like three Double Barbeque Burgers loaded with curly fries. Two small regular fries and a Cherry Mello Yello, please?"

"Okay." Amanda said as she presses the buttons on the cash register. She turns to Kitty. "And for you, Ms.?"

"I'll have the same thing." Kitty started. "Except with a small salad & a diet Mello Yello."

"Alright." Amanda said as she presses the buttons on the cash register. "Is that all?"

Dudley walks up to the counter.

"And I'll have thirty pizza burgers with five large fries." he started. "Along with a large Fruit Punch!"

Amanda gets down his order.

"So, let's get this right." she started. "You three are gonna have; six Double Barbeque Burgers loaded with curly fries. Four small regular fries. A small salad. A cherry Mello Yello. A diet Mello Yello. Thirty pizza burgers with five large fries with a large Fruit Punch?"

"Yeah!" the TUFF trio said in unison.

"That'll be; $65.17." Amanda said.

Kitty starts to pay, but Roz stops her.

"Wait a minute, sis." she started as she took out her wallet. "I'm gonna pay for this."

"Okay, Roz!" Kitty said with a smile on her face.

So Roz pays.

"Thank you, ma'am." Amanda said as she gives her the change. "Your food will be with you."

"Let's go get a seat." Kitty said.

"Smart idea." Dudley said.

Then the three of them found a table and sat down. Afterwards; another worker walks up to the table with their food & drinks.

"Alright, guys. Here's your food!" the worker said as he sets the tray of food on the table. "I sure hope, you guys enjoy it."

Then the worker walks off as the trio grabs their food and started eating.

"Mmmmmmm! This burger is delicious!" Kitty said as she took a bite from one of her burgers.

"Yeah!" Roz said as she also took a bite from hers. "The barbeque sauce really brings out the flavor from the meat & cheese!"

"And the pizza sauce and mozzarella brings out the flavor in the meat patty, which excites my taste buds a whole lot!" Dudley said as he eats a fry. "And these fries are quite esq..esq...excellent!"

Roz then took out her phone and starts pressing buttons. Dudley looks over at her.

"What are you doing there, Rozzie?" he asks.

"I'm looking up the history of this place, Duds." Roz said. "I'm saving us time from asking the workers what year this place was builted and opened."

"Ah!" Dudley said. "Smart idea, Rozzie!"

Roz scrolls her phone and sees the information for 'Kevin's Burgers.'

"Here it is!" she started. "'Kevin's Burgers 'were first open in September 1998!"

"Well, this isn't the place then." Kitty started as she wipes her mouth with a napkin. "Let's just mark this place down for our possible favorite burger places!"

Then Roz took out her notepad and writes down 'Kevin's Burgers.'

"Alright. It's marked down, sis!" she said.

"Great!" Kitty said. "Now, it's time to go to 'Doug's Place' now."

"Alright, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he finishes off his thirtieth pizza burger. "Looks like, my work is done here! Hee!Hee!"

Then trio picks up the tray and dumps it out. Then they leave and jumped into Kitty's car and speed off for 'Doug's Place'.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten minutes later.<strong>

The trio pulls up into 'Doug's Place', which was a drive-in restaurant.

"Wow! A drive-in restaurant!" Dudley awed. "I thought these places were extinct!"

"Well, they're not, Duds." Kitty said as she turns off the ignition for the car. "They're plenty still around. 'Hartman's Drive-in' is a drive-in restaurant."

"Oh yeah." Dudley started. "I kinda remember you saying, that you used to work there when you was at Secret Agent College."

"Yeah!" Kitty said. "Now, let's look at the menu, shall we?"

"Wise idea, sis!" Roz said.

Then they all looked at the menu as a cougar girl with black hair in a red shirt and blue jeans and black skates comes up to them.

"Hello there. I'm Jill." the cougar greeted them. "And welcome to Doug's Place! How can I be of assistance?"

"We would like to order, please?" Kitty said.

"Okay." Jill started. "What will you three have?"

"I'll have two bacon King Burgers with extra ketchup and cheddar cheese & a coke." Kitty started.

"Okay!" Jill said as she turns to Roz. "And for you?"

"I'll have the two spicy barbeque burgers with extra bacon & cheese, a small fry, & cherry lemonade." Roz said. "The Carrie burgers."

"Alright!" Jill said as she wrote down Roz's order.

She then turns to Dudley.

"And for you sir?"

"I'll take sixteen Ultra Doug burgers with extra cheese, bacon, & ketchup please, Jill!" Dudley said.

"Alrighty then!" Jill said as she writes down, Dudley's order. "What do you want to drink with that?"

"I'll take the raspberry shake, please?" Dudley said.

"Okay." Jill said. "I'll get those orders in for ya!"

Then she skates away as the Katswells look up in the sky.

"Wow! It really clouded up some." Kitty said.

"Yeah. It has." Roz said.

"I hope, that it doesn't start raining." Dudley started. "Because, my mom will bitch a whole lot for me not taking my jacket."

"Why don't you move out, Duds?" Roz asks. "Get away from your annoying mom."

"I did move out, Rozzie." Dudley said.

"You mean, that tree house of yours in the backyard?" Roz asks.

"Yeah. That's my place!" Dudley said. "It's so close to my mom's place and to TUFF too!"

Roz rolls her eyes as Kitty's laughs.

"It's no use, sis." she laughs. "There's no talking to him, getting out of him moving away from his mom's property."

"Whatever." Roz sniffs. "But I do sure feel sorry for you, Duds. You're gonna have to put up with your mom's bitching for the rest of your life. You're gonna have to abide by her rules, instead of your own. Poor, poor Duds. You're not your own man. It's a shame."

Dudley then turns to her.

"Hey, Rozzie. I am my own man!" he started. "I abide by my own rules!"

"Well, why don't you actually move from your mom's property then?" Roz asks in a teasing tone.

"Well," Dudley started. "Because, I don't have the money to actually afford a place of my own yet."

"Oh. I see." Roz said.

Then Jill returns with the trio's food and drinks a few minutes later.

"Alright, guys." she started as she sets the tray down. "Here's your food & drinks! Enjoy it!"

Then she skates off. Roz grabs her burger.

"Alright, guys." she started. "Let's eat!"

"YEAH!" Kitty & Dudley shouted as they took a bite from their burgers.

Roz does the same action.

"Mmmmmmm! Delicious!" she said. "I am loving the hell out of this spicy barbeque burger with extra bacon & cheese! It's quite delicious!"

"Oh yeah!" Kitty said as she ate her burger. "I love these King burgers! They're so juicy & delicious!"

"You can say that again, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he downs his food. "These burgers are kick ass!"

Pretty soon they were finished. Roz took out her phone and starts looking up information about Doug's Place.

"Here it is!" Roz started. "This place also opened in September of 1998! September 21, 1998!"

"Well, this isn't the place." Kitty said. "This is also the place to come back to in the future!"

Roz writes this down as Jill skates back up.

"Are you guys finished?" she asks as she started to pick up the empty trays.

"Yes, Jill." Dudley started. "We are!"

"That's good!" Jill said. "Is that all for you three?"

"Yes, Jill." Kitty started as she took out her wallet. "What's the damage?"

Jill took out their check and hands it to her. Kitty takes it & looks at it.

"$79.85. Okay!" Kitty said as she took out the money and payed for their meal. "Keep the change!"

"Thanks, Ms.!" Jill said with a smile on her face. "Come back to Doug's Place anytime! You hear?"

Then Jill skates off to another car as Kitty starts up the ignition.

"Alright, guys." Roz started. "It's time to go to 'G.R. Gourmet Burgers' now!"

"Yeah!" Dudley exclaims.

Then he stops and thinks.

"Uh, Kit-Kat. What's a gourmet burger?" he asks Kitty.

Kitty turns to him.

"It's a burger, that's fancy." she said.

"Oh." Dudley said. "Well, let's go then!"

"Alright." Kitty said as she backs up the car. "Let's go guys!"

Then they all drove to 'G.R. Gourmet Burgers' as the sky clears up.

* * *

><p><strong>At. G.R. Gourmet Burgers.<strong>

Kitty pulls up in front of the restaurant and a valet walks up to the car. Dudley sees him and pulls out his blaster.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" he shouted. "What the hell do you think, you're doing!"

"Cool your jets, Duds." Roz started. "The guy's a valet. He's going to park the car for us."

"Oh." Dudley said as he lowers his blaster & turns to the valet. "Sorry, dude."

Kitty gives the valet the keys to the car.

"Here you go, my fine sir." she started. "Here's the keys."

Then they go inside and sat at a table. Roz looks around in awe.

"This sure is a pretty fancy place here!" she said.

"Yeah." Kitty said. "I hope, their burgers are good!"

Then a waiter walks up to them. He was one of those fancy restaurant waiters.

"Hello there." he started. "My name is; Pierre and welcome to 'G.R. Gourmet Burgers'. Where the burgers are expensive and full of flavor."

He then looks at them.

"Looks like you three aren't dressed for the occassion!" he sniffs snootily. "Especially the filthy mongrel!"

"Hey! What in the hell is that suppose to mean!?" Dudley asks angrily.

Pierre turns to him.

"It means that you three aren't dressed right to be in here!" he said snootily in his french accent.

Kitty then stands up offended.

"Come on guys." she started. "This definitely isn't the place!"

"This place smells like an old person's house!" Dudley sniffs childishly.

Then they leave, but not before Roz took a glass of wine from Pierre and slashed it in his smug face.

"That's for being so damn stuck up & snooty!" she sniffs angrily.

The trio waited impatiently for the valet to bring the car around. The car comes and the trio get into the car. Dudley took out his blaster and shot the valet, burning him to a crisp.

"Take that, frenchy!" he sniffs.

Then Kitty speeds off.

Roz looks at her notepad.

"Alright. 'G.R. Gourmet Burgers' is off!" she said as she scratches the name out. "Up next. 'Grey's Cheeseburgers & more'!"

"I have a feeling, that this might be the place!" Kitty exclaims with a smile on her face as she turns into a drive of a restaurant.

"I hope so, sis." Roz started. "I'm getting hungry again."

Then her stomach rumbles loudly.

"Me too!" Dudley said as his stomach rumbles loudly.

"You're always hungry, Duds!" Roz teases.

Kitty parks the car and they went inside the restaurant.

**Inside.**

The trio took a seat at a table. Kitty & Roz started to look around.

"Everything looks so familiar." they both said in unison.

Then a tan cat with a black tip on her tail. Black hair, which was in a ponytail and black eyes walks up. She was wearing a blue shirt with red trimming on the short sleeves. Black jeans. Black Nikes with blue trimming & white laces and a blue hat with red lettering. She also was wearing an apron also.

"Hello there." she started. "Welcome to 'Grey's Cheeseburgers & more'. I'm Grey. How can I help you three today?"

"We would like to place our orders, please?" Kitty asks.

"Okay!" Grey said as she gives the trio their menus. "I'll give you guys a minute on what you want. Just call me over, when you're ready."

Then she walks off as the trio starts looking at their menus.

Roz gasps loudly.

"They have my favorite!" she exclaims.

"And what's that, Rozzie?" Dudley asks.

"Double Barbeque Bacon Curly Cheeseburger!" Roz exclaims. "I use to eat these all of the time, when I was a teenager."

Then she stops.

"Well, not all the time, but you know what I mean, Duds."

"Yeah. I know what you mean, Rozzie." Dudley replies.

Kitty smiles widely.

"They also have my favorite too!" she exclaims.

Then Grey returns to the table.

"Are you all ready to order now?" she asks.

"Yes." Kitty replies. "But I have several questions for you."

"Okay!" Grey said with a smile on her face. "Shoot!"

"Okay." Kitty started. "Do you use 100 percent beef?"

"We sure do!" Grey answers. "Nothing but the best!"

"Alright." Kitty continues. "Do you use fresh ingredients and vegetables?"

"Yeah!" Grey said.

"Okay. How long this place been here?" Kitty asks.

"That. Is the $64 dollar question." Dudley added stupidly.

"I have been open since; October 2003." Grey started. "But this place used to be another burger place. It was called; 'Gus' Burgers'. We still use his menu items as we use our own menu items."

Kitty looks over at Roz.

"This is it, sis!" she exclaims. "This is the place! This is our old favorite burger place!"

"I dunno, Kitty." Roz started. "Gus had a photo of me, from when I won the burger eating contests that he would always have yearly."

Grey turns to Roz.

"So, you're that girl, huh?" she asks.

"Yeah." Roz replies. "Why you ask?"

"Because, I still have your photo up on the wall of flame." Grey said as she pointed to the wall of flame.

Roz turns to the direction where Grey pointed out and sees the photos of Roz eating lots of burgers from when she was a teenager.

"Yeah. This is the place, sis!" she exclaims.

"That's great!" Kitty exclaims with a smile on her face as she turns to Grey. "Alright, Grey. We're ready to order now!"

"That's great!" Grey said as she took out her notepad. "So, what do you want to order?"

"I'll take three Double quarter burgers with bacon & cheese." Kitty started. "Well done. A small fry and a Pepsi."

"Okay!" Grey said as she write down Kitty's order. She turns to Roz. "And for you?"

"I'll take three well done Double Barbeque Bacon Curly Cheeseburgers with a side of curly fries & a sour watermelon & lemon Homey Holla, please?" Roz said.

"Alrighty then!" Grey said as she written down Roz's order and turns to Dudley. "And for you sir?"

"I'll take ten pizza burgers with extra pizza sauce." Dudley started. "Several large fries and two large cokes, please?"

"Alright." Grey said. "I'll get those orders in right away!"

Then she went to cook the food. Dudley turns to Kitty.

"Hey, Kit-Kat. Can we go to that park that this place is next to after we get done eating here?" he asks.

"Sure, Dudleykins." Kitty said. "If the weather cooperate, that is."

"Alright!" Dudley exclaims as he turns to Roz. "I hope, you're ready to get defeated in 1 on 1 basketball, Rozzie!"

"Ha! You're don't have to worry about defeating me in 1 on 1 basketball, Duds!" Roz started. "You're going to have to worry about me defeating you!"

"Ooooh! You were just challenged, Dudley!" Kitty exclaims. "Are you willing to accept it?"

"Hell yeah, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said. "I'm accepting that challenge!"

"That's great!" Roz said with a smile on her face. "I'm gonna wipe up the basketball court with you!"

Pretty soon, Grey returned with the trio's food.

"Alright you three." she started. "Here's your food & drinks!"

She gives the TUFF trio their food & drinks.

"Enjoy!" Grey started. "If you need anything, just holler!"

Then she walks off. Kitty grabs her burger as she turns to Roz & Dudley.

"Alright, guys." she started. "Let's get to eating!"

"Hell yeah!" Dudley exclaims as he grabs one of his pizza burgers. "This is gonna be delicious as fuck!"

Then he takes a huge bite from his burger as Roz & Kitty started to eat their burgers too.

"Mmmmmmmmmm! This is so delicious & juicy!" Roz exclaims. "Just how I remember it!"

"Mmmmmmmmm! Yeah!" Kitty said as she took a bite from her burger. "It's grilled so perfectly! The cheese just melts in your mouth!"

"Oh yeah!" Roz said. "This definitely our right place!"

"YEAH!" Kitty exclaims.

They continue to eat their food.

Soon, they were done with their food & drinks.

"HAAAAAAAA! That was delicious!" Kitty said as she burps loudly.

"Yeah! I sure enjoyed that!" Roz said. "Just like the old days!"

Dudley then finishes up.

"Oh damn! That was some great grub!" he said.

Grey then walks up to the trio.

"Are you guys alright?" she asks.

"Yeah!" Kitty replies as she wipes her mouth with a napkin. "Matter of fact, we're done!"

"Yep!" Roz said. "We're ready for the bill now!"

"Okay!" Grey said and left to get the check.

She soon returns.

"Here you go." she said as she handed Roz the bill.

Roz looks at the bill.

"$30.99?" she read outloud. "Not too bad!"

Then she took out the money and payed for their meals.

"Keep the change, Grey!" Roz said.

"Thanks!" Grey said as she puts the money in her apron pouch. "Please come again soon!"

"We definitely will!" Dudley said. "Those pizza burgers are to die for!"

Kitty turns to Dudley.

"So, Dudleykins. Are you ready to go to the park now?" she asks as she stands up from the table.

"Hell yeah!" Dudley said as he looks at Roz. "I'm ready to take Rozzie to school in 1 on 1 basketball!"

Roz stands up from the table & laughs.

"You wish, Duds!" she started as she took out a basketball from hammerspace. "Let's go & get started!"

"Okay!" Dudley said.

Then the trio leaves 'Grey's Cheeseburgers & more' and went across the street to the park & basketball court to relax and to play ball.

* * *

><p><strong>Later on.<strong>

It was almost sunset and the storm clouds have returned. Anyways, Roz was laughing loudly.

"Ha! I really took you to school in basketball, Duds!" she brags loudly.

"You just got lucky, Roz!" Dudley sniffs angrily. "Wait until next time! I'm gonna beat you!"

"What do you mean, Dudleykins?" Kitty asks. "You only scored thirty points. And that was towards the end of the game you scored them. You kept missing throughout the game."

"Well, the sun was in my eyes." Dudley replies.

"And you kept getting distracted by the trains, the hot dog cart, and the other people at the park too!" Kitty added.

"Well," Dudley started. "That could happen to anyone."

"Yeah right!" Roz laughs.

Soon, Kitty pulls up in front of Peg's house. Dudley gets out of the car.

"This was a nice adventure, girls!" he started. "I sure had fun today!"

"Glad to hear it, Dudleykins!" Kitty said with a smile on her face.

Peg then walks out onto the porch.

"Dudley! Get in the house, right now!" she bitched. "It looks like, it's about to rain!"

"SHUT UP, MOM!" Dudley hollers at her. "I'M TALKING TO MY FRIENDS!"

Then he turns back to Kitty & Roz.

"Well, girls." Dudley started. "See you two later!"

"Goodnight, Dudleykins!" Kitty said.

"See ya, Duds!" Roz called out.

Then Kitty backs out the driveway and speeds towards Roz's house as Dudley goes into the house and Peg follows.

Kitty pulls up in front of Roz's house now. Roz gets out of the car.

"This was a great day, sis!" Roz said. "We really should do this again sometime!"

"Yeah!" Kitty replies. "We definitely should!"

Then Roz felt a drop of rain hit her.

"Ooop! Looks like, it's about to start raining!" she said. "Better get inside! Goodnight, sis! I'll see you later!"

"Goodnight, Roz!" Kitty said. "I'll see you later!"

Then Roz go into her house as Kitty speeds off for her apartment before it started to downpour.

* * *

><p><strong>At Kitty's apartment sometime later.<strong>

Kitty was laying on her couch relaxing underneath a cover and watching TV.

"Haaaaaa! This sure was a great day!" she said as she yawns. "We found our old favorite burger place, which is now called; Grey's Cheeseburgers & more. Yep! Nothing changed and that's the way it supposed to be too!"

Then she yawns again.

"God! I'm so sleepy!" she said. "It must be from all of the burgers I ate or the storms outside. Or the combination of both."

Then she looks at the clock.

"It's getting late." she said. "Might as well turn in for the night."

Then she picks up the remote and turns the sound down on the TV. She turns her back to the tv and went happily to sleep as thunder rumbles and the rain poured from outside.

**_(A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this fic. This fic was based on an episode of 'How I met your mother' or some show I seen. Anyways, read & review!)_**

_**End**_


End file.
